Who Sent You Flowers?
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Tawni's in love and Chad's not too sure on how he feels about that. Chawni oneshot.


**Who Sent You Flowers?**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Tawni's in love and Chad's not too sure on how he feels about that! Should be pretty heavy Chawni!

**A/N: Yesterday I watched a video with Sterling Knight and Tiffany Thornton and they were so cute together that I just fell in love with this pairing!**

**Well, here's my story.**

Tawni walked into her dressing room while humming.

"What are you humming about?" Sonny asked.

"Nothing." Tawni responded with a blush.

Tawni sighed.

"And now you're sighing!" Sonny said. "Wait, that's not just sighing and humming, that's boy sighing and humming! Who asked you out?" Sonny said pointing a finger at Tawni.

"Sonny, just because I'm in a good mood doesn't mean anyone asked me out. I'm just excited for Meatball Monday!" Tawni replied.

"Oh, I get it! No one asked you out, but you like someone!" Sonny said quickly.

"Whatever, Sonny. I'm going to go get someone frozen yogurt, you want any?" Tawni asked.

"You're actually offering to do something for me? Wow, Tawni. I'm impressed. But no, I'm heading over to the Commissary anyway, I'll come with."

"Okay!" Tawni said enthusiastically, skipping all the way to the Commissary, with Sonny following closely behind.

Chad tapped Sonny on the shoulder and she stopped.

"What's up with her?" Chad asked looking after Tawni, who was still skipping.

"She's in _lo-ove_." Sonny informed him.

Chad's face fell.

"In love? With who?"

"The sad part is that I don't know. But I will get it out of her!" Sonny smiled and walked to the yogurt machine.

"Yeah. That's great." Chad said with a fake smile on his face.

---

"Oh my gosh! Someone sent me flowers!" Tawni said as she scooped the flowers up out of the vase they were in on her dressing room table.

"Could it be the guy you like?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny! I never said I liked anyone!"

"You're lips say you don't and you're eyes say you do!" Sonny said.

"Whatever." Tawni said rolling her eyes but she still had a smile on her face.

Chad knocked on the door.

He didn't wait for a response before he barged in.

He had some flowers- far less beautiful than the ones Tawni had just received- in his hands.

"Who are the flowers for?" Sonny asked with a smile.

"Umm. I was hoping you two wouldn't be- no one." Chad said, his nose twitching slightly.

Tawni sighed and picked through the flowers in her hands, a bright smile on her face.

"Someone gave you flowers? Who gave you flowers, Tawni?" Chad asked, jealousy dripping through his words.

"The card doesn't say." Sonny said, looking at the purple card that said "Tawni" in bold, fancy letters.

Chad looked at her.

She took the hint she wasn't wanted and started to leave.

"I'm going to go rehearse that new sketch. The one that doesn't involve you, Tawni." Sonny said as she backed out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"So you got a secret admirer?" Chad asked.

"No. I know who it is." Tawni said with a smile.

"Tawni, these are for you." Chad said handing her the flowers.

She dropped the ones in her hand and took these from Chad.

They were daisies, and Tawni _loved_ daisies.

"Tawni, I like you- a lot. And I know if this other guy- whoever he is- is more important to you, that's okay but I can't just-"

He was cut off by Tawni's lips pressed to his.

"Chad, you were the guy." Tawni laughed.

"But what about the flowers?" Chad asked.

"I sent them to myself. I always send myself flowers. It makes me feel pretty!" Tawni said, setting the flowers from Chad in the vase that previously had the flowers from herself.

"Oh. I do that too." Chad said with a nod. 'But, you don't need to- umm- you don't need to send yourself flowers to feel pretty. You already are, you know."

"Oh, I _like_you." Tawni said flinging her arms over Chad's neck and kissing him again.

He put his arms around her waist.

Sonny opened the door and saw them kissing.

"Oh, right. I can see this is a bad time. I'll come back later." Sonny said, shutting the door.

She smiled.

Mission accomplished.

**A/N: Channy fans, don't kill me!**

**I just really wanted to write some Chawni!**

**You can't deny the fact that they're extremely alike!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-E**m**a**


End file.
